May be too late
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: ¿Te odias?¡¿Te odias! Dime lo mismo cuando cada noche vienes a mi.Cuando me miras suplicante,cuando suspiras mi nombre.Dímelo después de tanto tiempo—su voz hiriente—Dímelo y no vengas más...Porque ambos sentían una desesperación que rayaba en la locuraDH


* * *

  


* * *

  


.X.

**Declaimer: **Los personajes de J.K Rowling no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo por simple diversión

.X.

* * *

**May be too late**

* * *

-

-

Con paso agitado, descendió por los escalones de piedra húmeda y ligeramente enmohecida rumbo a las mazmorras. A cada segundo, oía sus pisadas retumbar por el angosto pasillo mientras un pinchazo en el costado derecho se le hacía cada vez más molesto. Girando en un recodo, aumentó más la velocidad, casi llegando a correr, dejando atrás más y más antorchas de tenue luz. Se podía oír su respiración acelerada a medida que avanzaba. Pasos torpes, nerviosos, apresurados.

El corazón le latía agitado, golpeando contra su pecho. Tenía los nervios de punta, y una sensación de angustia le aguijoneaba la nuca, perlando de sudor frío su rostro. Pero debía seguir, no podía detenerse. Por su bien, aunque sabía perfectamente que siempre acababa rindiéndose.

Segundos después se paró cerca de otras escaleras que ascendían y apoyó su cuerpo cansado contra la fría pared. Cerrando los ojos, inhaló fuertemente buscando tranquilizar su alocado corazón mientras cerraba con fuerza sus manos en un puño, opacando un temblor delator.

— Lo he dejado atrás...

Su voz sonó temblorosa y con una ligera nota de esperanza en el pasillo vacío. Abriendo los ojos de nuevo, miró en derredor, pero solo percibió piedras y piedras de aspecto lúgubre y desgastado que se desvanecían en una negrura absoluta cuanto más larga era la distancia. Se estremeció. Nunca podría dormir en un lugar así. De repente su torre se le hizo un lugar tremendamente acogedor. Pasándose una mano por el pelo enredado, concentró su mente en intentar encontrar el camino de vuelta, pues nunca había estado en esa zona de las mazmorras. Pero ni bien había dado un paso hacía las escaleras su cuerpo se congeló, quedándose atascado un grito de miedo en su garganta.

— Ya te dije que no podrías escapar... — enterró sus dedos en la frágil piel de su hombro, clavándola en el suelo para impedir cualquier movimiento, aunque bien sabía Merlín que no lo haría — Es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

— No... — sonó como una súplica.

— ¿No? — la del burlona.

— Nunca quise esto... — tenía la voz rota, como su alma.

Rota de cansancio, de dolor, pero también de inconformismo. Aunque ya daba igual... Era demasiado tarde. Hacía tiempo que había cruzado la línea de lo prohibido. Una tímida lágrima se congeló en su camino mientras se deslizaba por su tersa mejilla. Tímida lágrima a la que anteriormente le habían seguido otras, como cada noche desde que empezaron sus excursiones nocturnas, tiempo atrás. Y es que ya había perdido la cuenta. Ya no sabía cuando había dejado de sonreír. Cuando su mente se había llenado cada vez más y más de pensamientos oscuros, de deseos irrealizables, de anhelos desconocidos, de una desesperación que rayaba en la locura y que la consumía como fuego líquido corriendo por sus venas. Robándole a cada día que pasaba las ganas de vivir.

_Y es que hacía tiempo que Hermione Grenger había dejado de ser Hermione Grenger. _

Si bien sus amigos se preocuparon por ciertos cambios de humor, y es verdad también que algún que otro profesor percibió cosas en ella que antes no existían, ninguno les dio al final la mayor importancia. Ninguno se percató de que Hermione ya no era la misma. Pues había caído en la peor trampa. La de su maldito corazón necesitado. Y es que nada ni nadie la hacia sentirse tan despierta y viva como él.

Y no entendía. Y no comprendía el cómo ni el por qué de ello. Día y noche se mortificaba sin hallar respuesta. Sin que esa inteligencia que ahora se le hacia totalmente inútil pudiera darle la llave para lograr respuestas. Así poco a poco se fue cerrando en si misma, hundiéndose en una oscuridad impropia de ella, impropia de una Griffindor. _De un corazón de león_. Pero eso ya no importaba. Ya no le importaba nada, sino seguir manteniendo esa farsa de persona delante de sus amigos y familiares. Seguir intentando vivir una rol que ya no quería para ella, pero que por más que lo intentaba no podía salir de él. Rindiéndose como la más vil de las serpientes ante la fuerza del destino. Ante la fuerza del gris hielo.

— Eso no me distes a entender la primera vez. Es más, yo diría que todo lo contrario

— ¡Cállate! — le ordenó no queriendo escuchar sus palabras.

—...tanto que repetiste. _Una y otra vez..._ — la acidez de su voz la golpeó con fuerza y casi pudo imaginarse la mueca de desdén en sus labios. Lentamente, se giró hasta chocar con su rostro semi en penumbras. La antorcha de la derecha lamía su perfil, dotándolo de una expresión feroz y una mirada aterradoramente intensa. Con esos orbes grises que siempre la lograban intimidar.

— ¡¿Y crees que no me odio por ello?! — replicó y su cara era el vivo retrato de la amargura. Fruncido sus seño en un rostro mortalmente pálido.

Eso le molestó. Lo supo en el instante en que sus ojos se oscurecieron, adoptando el matiz del acero. Ya eran demasiadas noches viéndolos. Desvelando uno a uno sus secretos en oscuros rincones, pequeños recovecos y aulas vacías. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Tembló.

La agarró por los brazos, clavando los dedos en su cuerpo mientras la estrellaba contra la fría pared. Hermione reprimió un grito de dolor y parpadeó para disipar la humedad que se había instalado en sus ojos.

— ¿Te odias? ¡¿Te odias?! Maldita sea — escupió — dime lo mismo cuando cada noche vienes a mi. Cuando me miras suplicante, cuando suspiras mi nombre. Dímelo después de tanto tiempo. Después de contarme tus penas. Después de gritarme una y otra vez que te sientes sola. Que te sientes nada — su voz cada vez era más hiriente — ¡Dímelo! ¡Dímelo de una puta vez y no vengas más!

—... — lo miró sin poder decir absolutamente nada. Su voz perdida. Su corazón nadando en la nada. Su mente un tornado de ideas inconexas. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Al final de todo, cuando llegaba el momento, cuando pensaba que podía dar marcha atrás a toda aquella locura, algo muy dentro de ella, algo oscuro, impreciso, le negaba el don del habla. Él sonrió triunfante, aunque más pareció una mueca macabra

—Pero sabes que no podrás ¿verdad Hermione? — Inclinó la cabeza hacia su cuello, rozando con los labios su oreja. Ella tembló cuando sintió su cálido aliento bañar su piel — porque lo necesitas... Porque es lo único que te hace sentir viva, que hace que por unos preciosos instantes te sientas querida...aunque sepas que todo es una farsa ¿verdad Hermione? — y no pudo retener las lágrimas por más tiempo, indefensa ante sus palabras...ante el dolor que le causaban — porque necesitas engañarte a ti misma. Necesitas pesar que alguien es capaz de quererte...de hacerte sentir como yo lo hago...por mucho que no sea más que una maldita ilusión...y tú lo sabes

— Basta... — Susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Draco deslizó las manos desde los hombros a la cintura, apretando su cuerpo contra ella. Haciendo presión, metió una de sus piernas entre las de Hermione. Luego inclinó su cabeza sobre sus labios temblorosos, sin hacer el menor caso a sus lágrimas. No eran una novedad para él. Siempre había lágrimas. Siempre.

— Y no lo puedes parar...no puedes evitar venir una vez sí y otra también. Porque por mucho que te dices que será la última vez cuando llegas a tu habitación, a la noche siguiente vuelves. Con asco, con odio, con rencor, te miras al espejo y no ves nada. Solo un reflejo de lo que fuiste antes

— Basta — susurró con más fuerza.

Con un estremecimiento, sintió como deslizaba las manos debajo de su túnica, acariciando con cierta violencia la piel sensible de su estómago, mientras continuaban en su ascenso. Manos que ya conocían qué camino recorrer y cómo hacerlo.

— Una tímida copia. Algo que no se parece en nada. Y por eso lo haces. Porque crees que de esa manera te podrás encontrar de nuevo. Podrás volver a tener eso que antes te dio vida. Que te impulsó a seguir adelante. Masillando tu cuerpo...tu mente... — no desviaba sus ojos de los de ella. Cada vez más, sonaban sus palabras duras y quizás algo desesperadas. Pero así era como se sentía. — Cobarde. Eso es lo que eres...una maldita cobarde — y mordió su labio inferior con violencia.

— Basta... ¡basta!, ¡¡Basta!! — gritó tapándose los oídos con las manos mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiendo como se desgarraba por dentro — ¡No sabes nada!— Gritó intentado zafarse de sus manos, pero no la soltaban, sino que cada vez más se sentía atrapada por él — no sabes por qué yo... ¡no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente! ¡Nunca! Antes de querer darme lecciones cómprate un puto corazón — quería hacerle daño. Necesitaba que por un momento sintiera lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Toda esa angustia, todo ese rencor, ese miedo.

— ¡Eres tú la que no sabe nada! — exclamó agitado por la explosión de ella y por su propia ira. —...nada... — le miró a los ojos, sorprendida ahora por su calmada voz. Tan calmada que parecía muerta. Sus ojos se habían vuelto opacos y el agarre de sus manos se había debilitado ligeramente — te crees muy lista. Piensas que con devorarte todos los malditos libros de la estupida biblioteca lo puedes saber todo. Pero déjame decirte una cosa Hermione... — clavó su intensa mirada en ella, atrapándola — hay cosas que nunca conocerás por un libro. Cosas que nunca te harán sentir un par de páginas mohosas y un poco de tinta — su boca se curvó en una mueca torcida.

— ¿A qué te

La soltó bruscamente, interrumpiéndola. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Dando un paso atrás, se miraron durante un segundo que pareció eterno. Luego, Draco dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo, dejándola igual o peor que al principio. Hermione lo siguió con la mirada –bañada de desesperación-, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía al verlo pararse al final del pasillo y girar levemente su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

— Sé que vendrás... ¿por qué...? porque sabes perfectamente que yo también lo haré.

Y sin más desapareció en la penumbra. Lentamente, se deslizó por la pared fría hasta acabar sentada en el suelo, sin importarle que alguien la pudiera ver en esa parte del castillo. Recogiendo las rodillas contra el cuerpo, dejó campo libre al llanto. Hundiéndose una vez más en la oscuridad. Draco tenía razón, volvería. Pues ya no recordaba cuando esos encuentros se habían vuelto algo más que una excusa para sentirse viva, pero se cuidaría. Cuidaría de que él nunca lo supiera. Por lo menos lo intentaría...

_Aunque...quizás...puede que ya fuera demasiado tarde..._

_..._

_...para los dos._

-

-

* * *

¡Hola! ;)

¿Qué tal? Horroroso, para tomatazos, esto no es lo mío...En todo caso, ahí va mi primer Draco & Hermione. Puede que quizás no se entienda muy bien y sea algo oscuro, pero cuando me senté delante de la pantalla del PC eso fue lo que salió. Seguramente tendrá que ver con mi actual estado de ánimo: P (necesito terriblemente unas vacaciones) En fin, como no quiero aburríos con mi vida, espero que me digáis que os ha parecido. A ver si no es la última vez que nos vemos por aquí (no sé si mi musa pillará la indirecta xD)

No está demás, dejar por aquí el dicho de mi abuelita:

_"Un FanFic con review es un FanFic feliz"_

PD: muchas gracias por leer


End file.
